Mark Faith
|resides = Montreal, Quebec, Canada |billed_from = Aberdeen, Scotland by way of Montreal, Quebec |debut = March 2001 }} "Superstar" Mark Faith (born Mark Fraser Fyfe, April 5, 1975) is a Scottish-Canadian professional wrestler. He currently is running two training camps, Rising Stars Wrestling and New Era Wrestling. Mark wrestled all around the world for years, but has had to go into retirement for the foreseeable future after the death of UWL. Mark is a part of the famous Faith-Rogue wrestling family Past Federations * Championship Wrestling Federation (early 2003 - late 2003) * Worldwide Wrestling Alliance (mid 2004 - mid 2005) * Biohazard Wrestling Corporation (mid 2007 - mid 2007) * Universal Wrestling League (mid 2007 - early 2009) * SPEAR Wrestling Syndicate (late 2007 - early 2008) * Grapple Arts World-Wide (owner) * Pro Wrestling Supremacy (part owner) = Life Before Wrestling = = Career = Early career Championship Wrestling Federation Mark made his major company wrestling debut in 2003, in the Canadian company, Championship Wrestling Federation (CWF) run by Barry Evans (who mark would later hire to be the play by play man for GAW), as a member of the Dude Love inspired hippy face tag team, The Hunk-a-Delics, alongside Paul Hope. On their debut they were presented as the newest faces in the company and were immediately put into a program with the top team in the company at that time, The Conspiracy (Dale and Evan Hunter). The angle didn't quite turn out the way it had been planned and their first meeting bombed, the crowd crapped all over it, it seeled the fate of the Hunk-a-Delics and they were relegated to jobbing for the rest of their time in the company. After about 10 months worth of jobbing Mark had had enough, he went to management (non-kayfabe) and asked to be split up from Paul, Paul felt the same way and together they came up with the angle that would start the journey to the Mark Faith we know today. During the teams first ever Tag Championship match against the team of Bulk and Skull just as it seems they would get the upset win Mark hit Paul with a chair officially breaking up the team and signaling Mark's first heel turn. From then, he formed a team with Johnny Rogue who had just joined the company and they had a nice angle going where they took over the company, Mark was Commissioner for a few months, but then he was injured and left the company for a short while to recover. Mark returned to the CWF briefly but only stayed for a couple of months before leaving for North America. Various Indys For a few months Mark traveled around North America wrestling in various indy feds. There he wrestled as Comrade (masked) and 'Comrade' Mark Faith. This was the time where Mark really began to develop his character and really come into his own in the wrestling ring, this is where Mark met the man who he calls his second father figure David Hall, aka 'The Undead Machine' Jackhammer. While wrestling in North America Mark got a call to come to Japan for tournament involving wrestlers from around the world, he couldn't refuse and made his journey to the land of the rising sun. Japan Mark wrestled in Japan for a short period of time. He wrestled under a red, black and silver mask as La Fe Misteriosa. There he developed into a more stiff style of wrestling, you can see this influence in some of his more recent matches. Stiff chops and kicks, various submissions, Mark improved vastly while in Japan. Worldwide Wrestling Alliance While he was wrestling in Japan Mark received a call from his old friend Johnny Rogue who told him that Johnny's father had started up a company and that there was a spot for him there once he finnished up with the Japanese commitments. So Mark left Japan to try once again to make it big in the US and that he did. He joined in mid 2005 and was thrust straight into the main event scene. He formed a team with Johnny Rogue and his brother Shane and Shannon (The Rogue Foundation). They ran ruckshot over the company recruiting the newly debuted Jackhammer as their bodyguard and holding all the championships in the company (Johnny had the world witle, shan and shannon had the tag, and jackhammer had the TV). Only one man brave enough to stand against them, Mark's own brother, a wrestler aptly named Kryptonite. After a few months of Kryptonite fighting against the faction Shane and Shannon turned on Mark and Johnny starting the biggest feud in WWA history. The feud culminated in a cell match that saw Mark, Johnny and Jackhammer pitted against Shane, Shannon, and Kryptonite. In this match Johnny injured his neck early in the match after a bothced backsuplex from Kriptonite and was put out of action for a year (in reality he wouldn't return to wrestling until late 2007), Mark and Jackhammer finished the match on their own in a losing effort. He then asked for his release from the company for reasons unknown to the public. The Dead Period For Two years Mark Faith faded out of the wrestling world, he wrestled now and then, but no-one but Mark knows for sure what exactly he was doing. Reports vary, some say he went back to Japan, some say he went to Mexico, the only way we will know for sure, is when Mark breaks his silence. When that will be is anyones guess. Biohazard Wrestling Corporation Mark made his debut in the BWC on the 21st of August, it was there that he proclaimed himself the greatest werstler in the western hemisphere to have never held a Championship. Mark had his first match with the company against a wrestler names King Hell Diamond, they had a good match and this guaranteed Mark a contract. He continued to be cocky until he was given a match with "The Insane" Corey Bane, he went on to defeat Bane in under 5 minutes in what could be called a squash match. But just as Mark was gearing up for his third match with the company, it folded. Mark believed that he was screwed and it was this anger that led him to join the UWL. Universal Wrestling League Part I Mark Faith debuted in the UWL via a backstage promo on 8th Sept, 2007, he spoke out about how he was screw over in the BWC and that he would not let it happen again. Mark then made his wrestling debut on 20th Sept, 2007, at the UWL Championship Extravaganza by beating Matt Albright in just over 2 minutes with his patented Losing Faith Superkick. Also at that show, Mark was being interview backstage when "The Gothic angel" Thaurer accidentally stumbled infront of the camera. Mark took offence to this and that was the starting point for what would eventually become the most violent feud in UWL history. The Next Week Mark suffered a loss at the hands of Adam Houston and his Houston's Liftoff maneuver. This made Mark snap and when he found out that he had a tag match against Thaurer the next week he vowed to take it out on Thaurer. It was not to be, Mark lost that match which pushed him over the edge, he pulled out a Baseball Bat wrapped in barbed wire and began to attack Thaurer with it. Mark blodied Thaurer and then the next week it was the Nightmare II Supercard. Mark beat Thaurer wit the Losing Faith, but after the match it was Thaurer's time for revenge. He broke a wooden chair over Mark's back and then started to cut away at the face of Mark with a wood splinter. The violence in the feud had escilated quickly. After the attack Mark was not seen in the UWL for 2 weeks, and then on the 24th Oct at the UWL TV Taping, Mark came from the crowd and attaced Thaurer after his match with a metal spike. He bloodied and brutilized Thaurer, until EMt workers came out to help Thaurer and to stop the assault. The Next week Mark went on the destroy Johny Kidman with the Losing Faith. Later in the night Mark came down to the ring to attack Thaurer after his match with Dallas Duke. They both fought resulting in Mark bleeding from the mouth, but then they are both separated by security and referees, much to the dismay of the UWL faithfull. Then the next week at the UWL 2 Year Celebration Mark was defeated in a 30 minute long Cage match. Both men were so beaten up after this match that EMT workers came straight to the ring as soon as the bell sounded to end the match. After the match the crowd were on there feet chearingfor what was a great match. The next week Mark defeated Ace Williams with a small package roll up, after the match Thaurer and his friend Aiden stormed the ring and began taking it to mark. Mark was helpless until Johnny Rogue made his UWL TV debut by making the save. Next Up was the Championship Extravaganza II Mark was teaming up with his long time friend Johnny Rogue to face off against Thaurer and Aiden. Enevitably Johnny's ring rust sealed the teams fate, as Johnny was pinned by Thaurer. After This Johnny left for home. The next week Mark took out his anger of losing on Julian Cutlass, Mark hit him with the Losing Faith and it was over in 9 seconds. The next week it was the UWL Final Countdown supercard, Thaurer vs Mark Faith in the first even No-Rope Barbed wire match un UWL. It was a brutal match but it the end Mark came out on top. The most violent feud in UWL history was over, but it was at a price, Thaurer suffered 2 simultaneous concussions and he has not been himself since the Final Countdown. As a result of just how brutal the No Rope barbed Wire matc was, the UWL management have banned this type of match in the UWL. The week after Final Countdown Mark was scheduled to face the current UWL Champion Shawn Stevens in a non-title match. It was the biggest match of his career and he was determined to prove that he was ready for the main even. He did so by beating Stevens and in turn handing him his first loss in almost 7 months. After the match Mark and Shawn shook hands and both men showed deep respect for each other. The week after the UWL went on a break for Christmas, but the next week Mark was scheduled to face Shawn Steven's tag team partner, and another UWL legend Josh Eagles. Mark was determined to prove that his win over Stevens was not a fluke, and he did so by beating Josh in what was a great match. Next up Was the Access Denied III Supercard, Mark was set to team up with his former nimisis and new partner Thaurer, to face the UWL Tag Champs Eddie Jones and Jack Cassidy, Mark pinned Jack, after a vicious Losing Faith Superkick.The Next week Mark made Eddie Jones tap to the Faith No More Stretch, the week after that he put away Robb Daniels with a small package. Then it was the huge UWL Double Shot Supercards, first Only the Strong Survive II, Mark Teamed up with Matt Mathews to defeat the team of Shan Stevens and Brad Hunter, then the next night, at Grand Voyage in an Ultimate Endurance Match, Mark pinned Shawn Stevens again, to win his first ever Championship, the UWL Heritage Title. Also in that match, Brad Hunter earned a future Title shot by pinning Mark, and Matt Mathews Won the World Championship, bu pinning Hunter. Sadly for Mark, just five days later, he lost the Heritage Championship to 'The Canandian Kid' John Eh. And then, the very next week, Mark teamed up with Thaurer, to face off against the Bext Team Eva, Shawn Stevens and Josh Eagles, the outcome saw Thaurer pin Eagles, this was the match that signifies Faith and Thaurer as one of the best Teams in the world. The week after that, Mark received his Heritage title Rematch, that match went to a time limit draw, which meant that Mark would receive another title shot in the future. The next week the Coronation Cup Tag League Started and in the opening rounds, Mark and Thaurer were defeated my surprise opponents Manos del Muerte, this did not sit well with Mark, who vowed to take it out on the Canadian Kid in his Rematch, before that however Mark Had some matches to take care of, he, alaong with Thaurer, went to a time limit draw with the BTE, followed by wins over JR Zevon and Dr. Phate, and Alex Daniels and Chris James. In Mark's Heritage Title rematch, he beat Canadian Kid with a small package to regain the title. The next week continued the Coronation cup, Mark and Thaurer lost to Jason Hunt and Brad Hunter, then Canadian Kid received his title rematch, during the match mark got himself DQed by hitting "The Kid" with a flag pole, Mark retained his title. Up next was the final rounds of the coronation cup Tournament Mark and Thaurer defeated Jason Hunt and Brad Hunter and JR Zevon and Dick Blood, by countout, to advance to the finals, however in the finals they lost to the BTE, Shawn Stevens and Josh Eagles. As good as that match was, it was the aftermath that got people's attention. Mark Faith and Shawn Stevens both turned on their partners, beating them into the ground, and joined forces. The next week however was the HRC's first Tag Team Title shot, they participated in the match and became the new champs, but this led to some controversy. Both of the new teams, Thaurer and Eagles (now known as The L.A.M.E.) and Faith and Stevens (The G.O.D.S.) ley claim to the titles and as a result they were vacated. The next week was the first ever UWL PPV in history, The GODS and The LAME went one on one in what is widely considered the most intense tag team title match in UWL history, the match type? 2 out or 3 falls, Dog collar match, the result? The LAME won out to become Tag Team Champs. The very next week, Mark was forced to defend his Heritage title against JR Zevon, Mark lost his title after Zevon hit him with a foreign object and pinned him to the mat. It was after this match that Mark took his first leave from the UWL. Universal Wrestling League Part II After a month of absence from the UWL Mark returned in surprising fashion, he donned a mask and entered the 'Best of The Southeastern Superjuniors' tournament as Ma-Ku Shinnen (a reburth of his old La Fe Misteriosa gimmick). Although Mark didn't win this tourni he made an impact by making it to the final only to lose to future UWL Worlds Champion, Robbie Venom. 3 weeks later, Mark made his official return to the ring under the Mark Faith name by defeating Smark Mark with his ever successful Losing Faith Superkick. The next week was UWL's very first UK show, it was Thaurer vs Mark vs Venom vs McConnell, Mark once again manages to make it to the last two but again lost out to Robbie Venom who as a result became world champion. Over the next few weeks MArk took wins over Krotas, Josh Eagles and Johny Dylan, only to then lose to Shawn Stevens the next week. At Honor and Glory, Mark lost to Brad Hunter and then the next week was put out of action after being injured by Brad, during a tag match between the HRC and Hunter/Stevens. MArk took his second leave from UWL. Universal Wrestling League Part III Universal Wrestling League Part IV Mark made his return to the UWL on 25 October 2008 at the Southern Comfort Supercard, this time using his real name Mark Fyfe, in his return match he opened the show to a huge reaction from the crowd and then made short work of Rob Reynolds beating him in just under a minute and a half. Then the next week at the TV taping, MArk came out once again using the Faith name, and Mark did what he does best, MArk inticed the rath of another wrestler, this time being Nick Pickles. Mark was the guest on Nicks 'Money Pit' segment onening the show, he insulted Pickles and then slapped him causing the host to be knocked to the floor. Directly after this Mark was schedualled to have a match against Christian Kane, Mark was dominating for most of the match, that is until Nick Pickles interfeared, costing Mark the match. But Mark wasn't done, in the same night, he interfeared and cost Nick Pickles HIS match much to the dismay of Mr. Pickles. The next week Mark and Nick were given the ultimate challenge, they had to team up to face off against Obscene & Ares Guerrero, but could they keep there differences aside? Turns out no, during the course of the match both men broke up pin attempts from their own team mates both men wanted to gain the pin, but this cost them, as Mark DDT'd Pickles which allowed the opposition to gain the win. Next up was the UWL Three Year Celebration, and it was Nick Pickles vs Mark Faith one on one. They had a good match with each man trying to one up each other throughout but the end came as Nick knocked out Mark with a foreign object as the ref was destracted. A match between the two was again schedualled for Access Denied IV, but it was not to be, UWL went on a break until January 13, 2009 when it officially closed it's doors. SPEAR Wrestling Syndicate For a short period between late 2007 and early 2008 Mark Had a failed run in SPEAR Wrestling. Mark made his long awaited debut after a months worth of cryptic messages that seemed to be targeting the company owner Josh Eagles, he made his first appearance at the December Of Rememberance DVD Taping to a huge ovation from the sold out crowd. He then produced one on the greatest promos of his career. In his first match he beat Maniac and Paul Hart in what was a squash match of huge proportions, then the next week he defeated Smoke, he then defeated Mark Moltres the next week as well. Then the next week, Mark defeated both men in a street fight, the ending of which saw the SWS debut or Mark's best friend Johnny Rogue, by winning that match Mark secured himself a shot at Josh Eagles. The Next night Mark was defeated by David Hunter. By now the angle was getting stale and the crowd was clearly not getting into it, the very next week the angle was dropped and Mark left the company. Kayfabe, Josh Eagles planted drugs in Mark's locker and had him fired on the spoy. Mark has never returned to the company. = Rising Stars Wrestling = In 2006 Mark opened a training facility known as Rising Stars Wrestling. It is situated in Montreal Quebec and it has produced wrestlers who are predicted to be the stars of the future. List of wrestlers Mark has trained This is a list of the wrestlers that Mark Faith has trained that have made it into companies and wrestled on their shows. * FLASH Odin (Wrestled in GAW and in PWS, as well as playing the part of Mark's lackey in PWS) * Eddie Danielson (Wrestled in BWR) * Shane Crohan (Played Mark's bodyguard 'Jericho' in UWL) * Nathan Crohan (Played Mark's bodyguard 'Crohan' in KoP) * Slash Jordan (Wrestled in GAW) * Yoshihiro Masawara (Wrestled in GAW) * Yoshino Shinnen (Wrestled in GAW) * Zakk Martyn (Wrestled in GAW) = In Wrestling = *'Finishing Moves (current)' :*'Losing Faith' (Superkick/Sweet Chin Music) (Debut-Current) :*'Circuit Breaker' (double underhook stall suplex into double knee facebuster) (2008-Current) :*'Go To Hell/GTH' (The Deluxe) (2008-current) *'Finishing Moves (past)' :*Canadian Half Crab (Elivated Half Crab) (2004-2005) :*Emerald Faith(Emerald Fusion) (Japan) :*Faith Driver(Cradle Piledriver) (2003) *'Signature/Regular Moves' :*'Glimmering Warlock' :*'Riviera Cloverleaf' :*'Faith No More (Border City Stretch)' :*'Quebecer's Welcome (tidal wave)' :*'3T (Tribute to Tigermask)' :*Triangle Dropkick :*Diving Elbow Drop from the top rope :*Shining wizard :*Plancha :*Top rope Frankensteiner :*Splash Mountain Bomb :*Diving forearm attack (while running at opponent) :*Diving Spinning elbow attack (while running at opponent) :*Float over DDT :*Tilt-a-whirl Gutbuster :*Shining Wizard in the corner :*Rolling Powerbomb from the top rope :*Half and Half Plex :*Tigerbomb :*Hangmans Clutch II :*No Hands Space Flying Tigersault :*Asai Moonsault *'Managers' :*Skinny Bubba(2003) :*Johnny Rogue(2004-2005) *'Nicknames' :*'Superstar' :*The Faith :*The New Franchise :*Comrade(2003-2004) :*The Hunk-a-Delic(Debut) *'Theme Music' :*"Love Shack" by The B-52's(2003) :*"This Cocaine Makes Me Feel Like I'm On This Song" by System of a Down(2004-2007) :*"Tearing Away" by Drowning Pool(With Johnny Rogue) :*"Fixation on the Darkness" by Killswitch Engage(2007) :*"Evenflow" by Pearl Jam(Late 2007) :*"On March The Saints" by Down(2008- ) :*"What Have You Done Now" by Within Temptation (early 2008) = Mark Facts = *Mark believes that he is the best wrestler in the western himisphere to have never held a World championship. *During his time teaming with Paul Hope as the Hunk-a-Delics, Mark hated Paul. They are now good friends and Paul lives with Mark in his Montreal home. *More to come soon... = Marks Achievments = *UWL Heritage Champion (x2) *UWL Tag Team Champion (x1) (along with Thaurer as the Hard-Rock Connection) *Winner of the 'Feud of The Year' award alongside Thaurer in the 2007 UWL Awards *Winner of the 'Best Heel' award in the 2008 UWL Awards *Co-Winner of the 'Best Match' award alongside Robbie Venom, Thaurer, and Ciarán McConnell for 'Live in Liverpool' in the 2008 UWL Awards *Co-Winner of the 'Best Moment' award alongside Shawn Stevens, Thaurer, and Josh Eagles for 'HRC vs. BTE, Stevens' and Faith's double heel turn' in the 2008 UWL Awards Mark Fyfe Category:1975 births